Patent Literature 1 discloses a shield conduction path that can be used for a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle. In this shield conduction path, a plurality of wires is inserted into a metal shield pipe, and at an outside of the shield pipe, a plurality of the wires is surrounded by a metal braided wire and the braided wire is surrounded by a cylindrical rubber member.